


The Story of the Cake the Pirates Made

by bygoshbygolly



Category: J M Barrie- Peter Pan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to the cake the pirates made?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Cake the Pirates Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lost Wendy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lost+Wendy).



"Well done, Smee," Hook grinned, eyeing his first mate's handiwork. "Those cursed boys won't be able to resist such a succulent cake."  
And succulent it was, coated in green sugar and glistening moistly in the sunlight. It was a rich cake, just a Hook ordered, made with molasses and brandy and all sorts of wonderful nuts and dried fruits. The crew of the Jolly Roger felt their mouths water as they looked at it, and if it weren't for the fact that they knew it was meant for the Lost Boys, they would have been slicing it up and dividing it between them. Smee beamed at the compliment and the crew hastily turned away, his pride at having done something right making him even more pathetic.  
"Yes," Hook continued. "We'll place it by at the lagoon where the mermaids swim. Those brats will be bound to find it and scoff the whole thing, and before they know it, they will have expired." He laughed heartily and the others joined him, mischief in their hearts.  
~*~*~  
It was Tootles who first found the cake, sitting invitingly by on a sunny rock. His eyes grew large as he took in the green, sugary treat. The boy whooped and the joyful noise brought the rest of the Lost Boys running.  
"What is it? What is it?" the Twins cried, coming over from where they had been teasing the mermaids.  
"It is a cake," Tootles informed them.  
"I say," said John, shaking the water out of his eyes. "A cake, how jolly." The rest of the boys agreed, crowding around the platter on which the delicacy was placed.   
"Let's have a slice," Slightly said, eyes alight with greed.   
"I think we should show it to Peter first," Tootles said doubtfully. There was a murmur of discussion from the rest of the boys. Eventually it was decided to wait a couple of minutes. If Peter stopped talking to the mermaids in that time and came over to see them, then they would offer him first piece, if not, then they would be sure not to leave any shred of evidence that the cake had existed.  
The minutes rolled by, the Lost Boys shifting anxiously from one foot to the other, eyes flicking from the cake to Peter and back again. By this time, however, Wendy had switched her gaze from the beautiful mermaids and the slender figure of Peter to the rest of her charges, and came over to investigate.  
"What's all this, then?" she inquired, her mouth stern. "Why on earth are you children all standing about? I would have thought that you would be trying to grab the poor mermaids' tails." The boys looked guilty, not one of them having thought to tell her about the cake.  
"I found something, mother," Tootles answered, "I found a cake."  
"A cake?" Wendy asked. The boys nodded and stepped away, revealing the treat in question. Their faces were hopeful as they looked at her.  
"Please, mother, can we have some?" Michael asked plaintively. "Please?" The other boys echoed him, leaning forward with the saddest eyes they could muster.  
"Please?"  
"Please, mother?"  
Wendy steeled her heart against the pleading faces as she looked at the cake.  
"Absolutely not," she said firmly. "Don't you children know how dangerous eating rich cake can be? Besides, you've already had lunch." She looked at each boy sternly. "Leave the cake here, and go back to swimming, you silly boys."   
"Yes, mother," came the gloomy reply. The boys turned away and jumped back into the lagoon, and within an hour the cake was forgotten.  
~*~*~  
It was Peter who found it the next time, several days later. The cake was not so moist now, but it still looked delicious, and he was delighted to have discovered such a treat.  
"Boys," he called, "come and see what I have found!" He did a little dance as he waited for the Lost Boys to join him.  
"What is it, Peter?" Nibs asked as they drew closer.  
"Boys, you will never guess," Peter beamed. "I have found a cake for us to eat. Ah, I am so wonderful!" John opened his mouth to say that Tootles had found the cake earlier that week, but a sharp elbow to the ribs quickly silenced him.  
"How splendid!"  
"Hurrah, cake!" The boys crowded close, eyes greedy and hands outthrust for a piece of the sumptuous dessert. Peter was about to dig his hand into the cake when he caught sight of Wendy quietly darning socks by the water.  
"Do you suppose that Wendy will want a piece?" he wondered. "Girls like cake, don't they?"  
"They do, I remember," Slightly said. Peter nodded and flew over to fetch Wendy. One of the Twins sighed in disappointment.  
"Blast it Slightly, we'll never get that cake now," John hissed.  
"Mother told us we weren't allowed to have any."  
"Well, maybe she'll have changed her mind by now," Slightly said doubtfully. Curley rolled his eyes.  
"What is it, Peter?" came Wendy's voice. "Do you have a present for me?" They alighted next to the cake, which Peter proudly showed her. "Oh," she sounded disappointed. "It's lovely Peter."  
"It's lovely! Oh, I'm lovely!" Peter sang. "Shall we have some, Wendy? It's coming up lunchtime." The girl bit her lip, the part of her that knew how bad such cakes were for young children warring with the not insignificant part of her who wanted to please Peter. However, her love of being a mother won out, and she set her face firmly.  
"Absolutely not, I forbid it. Peter, I have already told these boys that they cannot eat damp, rich cakes, and that applies to you too. I'm sorry, but we must leave this cake where it is. Besides," she continued, "cake is not an appropriate lunch. Now come along, and I'll tell you stories while we eat our real lunch." Excited by the prospect of more stories, Peter forgot all about the cake and leaped up into the air, turning cartwheels all the way to their customary spot by the lagoon.  
Sadly, their 'real' lunch that day turned out to be a make-believe lunch, but Wendy told such an exciting story about a wickedly devious cat that they almost forgot about the cake.  
~*~*~  
The boys didn't go back to the lagoon for a fortnight after that, having engaged in a series of skirmishes with the Indians that left them quite distracted. In fact, it was Tinkerbell who found the cake next, and she looked at the green sugar with distaste, as meticulous about her figure as any vain young lady.  
By the end of the fortnight, when the boys returned to the lagoon, the cake had lost all hope of being appetizing to anyone, and they debated what was to be done with it. Finally, Peter came up with the splendid idea of giving it to the pirates, never guessing that it had come from them in the first place. At nightfall, he and the Lost Boys fashioned an enormous slingshot made from a conveniently shaped branch and an extra pair of trousers donated by Wendy, who didn't much like the pirates and found it difficult to deny her children anything so long as they were in bed by the proper time. The cake soared through the sky and landed smack dab in front of the cabin door. Hook, startled awake by the noise, opened the door and made to step out onto the deck, before falling over it, waking the crew with such a yell of anger that it could be heard on the mainland.  
~*~*~  
And so concludes the story of the cake, from start to finish.


End file.
